Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy Zach's POV
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: It is Zach's point of view of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series or any charcters etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice with reviews. Thanks –BalletDancer5678**

Zach's POV

Joe (Solomon) told me I need to start practicing writing these reports if I want to be part of the CIA. Let me tell you I really do because I don't want to go into the family business. So here I am. My name is Zachary Goode but I am just called Zach. I attend Blackthorne Institute for Boys (Private Dentation Center.) My life has never been normal and my family, let's not talk about. It was the second semester of my sophomore year and it was going to be as normal as it could get for me.

At least I thought so…

I was going to wake up every morning at 3 am run drills and then go to my classes. I received my schedule on a bright piece of yellow paper.

Hour Class What it really is

0400-0530 Physical Education Protection and Enforcement

0540-0610 Breakfast eating slop that they call food

0620-0840 Chemistry Poison… no more to be said

0850-1200 Exploring Nature outside at the ranges

1210-1300 Lunch eating actual food!

1310-1400 Study Hall Me and my friends screwing off

1410-1500 History actually what it says

1510-1610 Foreign Languages again actually what it says

That night I woke up at exactly at 11:49 pm to sneak out to the tombs. My mother was holding a meeting there. I needed to find out what my mother was up to. I had always eavesdropped . It wasn't until I met Joe that I told what went on in the meetings. But it had been a while since I had seen Joe, Joe who was like a father to me. I knew he now worked at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women that was also a spy school. I never thought much of this school unless if I thought of Joe.

As I eavesdropped on the conversation I knew my mother was trying to get information out of someone.

"Tell me who else was with Matthew Morgan when he received the drop list?" she was screeching.

"I don't know," the guy said sounding tired.

Then my mother took a knife and made two deep long gashes on both of his arms. This guy was a lucky one he had gotten his torture easy.

"His daughter," he took a breath, "Cameron Ann Morgan!" he finished with a gasp.

**Tell me what you think please! Good? Should I continue? **

**BUNNIES hehe **

**-BalletDancer5678**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cross my heart and hope you like this- BalletDancer5678**

My mother smiled and let out a laugh. She then spun on her feet to a man with a computer and harshly said, "What are you waiting for? Look her up!" The man quickly typed pulling up this girl's CIA record. I started to memorize everything I saw on the screen.

Name: Cameron (Cammie/Cam) Ann Morgan

Height: 5 feet 3 inches

Weight: 118 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Light Brown

Attends Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. In her first semester of her sophomore year she utilized her spy training to gain a relationship with an outside boy. She said she was home schooled and owned a cat named Suzie. The subject Josh Abrams followed Cameron Ann Morgan into a cove-op test. The subject's mind was wiped with memory erasing tea and does not remember the real reason for the Gallagher Academy.

With the memory burned into my mind I snuck out of the tombs to my dorm. My friends Jonas and Grant slept snoring on. I slipped off my jacket that I had as longed as I could remember. I fell into my bed chilled to the bone and exhausted. I thought about what I had just heard and saw. I was sure it meant nothing and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I woke up to the voice of Dr. Steve saying, "Wake up! Wake up! Cove-op mission!" That made me sit straight in my bed along with Grant and Jonas. We looked at each other in confusion thinking the same thing.

"Cove-op mission?"

**I would like to give a shout out to Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan. Thanks you were the first person to add my story to their story alert. Thanks!**

**BUNNIES! Hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	3. Chapter 3

**For xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx I am going to try making the chapters longer. – BalletDancer5678**

We all wanted to question what in the world was going on but we only had 2.9 minutes to clean up had make our beds perfectly with hospital corners. So we couldn't question anything. Before I knew it we were all piled into a car and given a piece of paper a little bigger than an index card. Dr. Steve told us that we were tailing these girls to the upcoming location. Then I looked down at my card and read the name. That's all I needed because the name was…

Cameron Ann Morgan.

The computer screen flickered as I saw her description in my flashback to the previous night. The whole ride took exactly 10 hours 47 minutes and 42 seconds with two stops. I still had a half bag of M&M's from our last stop in my pocket. I popped one into my mouth and savored the chocolate flavor. The car came to a screechy stop and we trampled each other out of the car. We found ourselves in Washington D.C. Grant had already spotted his mission and gave me a slight punch on the arm.

"What!" I said ready to flip him to the ground. He pointed to the girl next to the girl he was supposed to tail. My target, Cameron Ann Morgan. "Maybe this won't be so bad," I thought. "The odds were better with multiple sets of eyes on the targets." We went and sat on a park bench and acted as normally as we could as we watched our targets. I blocked out all othersounds out as I listened to Cammie's and Grant's target, Bex's coversation.

"Oooooh," Bex said as she threw an arm around Cammie, "I want one."

"They're not puppies!" Cammie said.

"Come on," Bex said as she practically dragged Cammie towards us. "Let's go talk to them. They're cute!"

I saw in the corner of my eye Grant tensing up. But they didn't come my, I mean our way. A sliver of me hoped she thought I was cute. Not to mention she was pretty. I shoke my head I was on a mission adn I was trained to have no feelings.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets their memory erased," Cammie said with a forced smile.

I knew who she was talking about, Josh, and I thought I may have had a chance with her. I shoke my head again and mumbled, "Idoit." In 0.7 seconds Grant was wrestling me to the ground and was giving a big laugh. Fianlly we got off the ground and got some pretty werid stares from the tourists we had lost sight on out targets. That's when Grant and I both said a really bad word in Farsi at the same time. Soon we found out argets again.

After tracking out targets through the capital of the U.S. Grant and I had to spilt up. This Gallagher Girl was good, a true pavement artist. She was almost good as me, almost.

**So how is it going, to tell the truth I have had this written up to when the boys enter through the doors to Gallagher. I have to do some editing and well type it. The story is on mix-matched pieces of paper and I need to keep working, stay ahead of the updates. Also I don't have time during the weekends to update so in advance sorry. Thanks for reading I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**BUNNIES!**

**Hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie headed to an elevator and I pressed the button for the elevator before she could. I said, "Hey," and did one of those head nod things. "What in the world? Where did that head nod come from? Why did I even do a head nod?" I thought to myself. She said, "Hi," tensely. The elevator doors opened and I could tell she didn't want me to enter them so naturally I did. The silence pressed in the compartment and it bothered me. I knew she was looking at me in the rugged reflection of the elevator.

"So," I said while pointing to the crest on her coat, "The Guggenheim Academy?"

Ok, I know, I know it is actually Gallagher but hey I needed to start a conversation.

"Gallagher Academy," she quickly corrected.

I responded, "I have never heard about it." Well that was a lie but she didn't need to know that.

"Well it's my school."

"You in a hurry or something ?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late he'll kill me," she said.

"Yes!" I thought. "I had caught this girl in a lie, no way she could get out of it. I was too good."

"How do you know?"

"Because he said meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit."

"This girl knew she was caught in a lie," I thought.

"No," I said with a smirk as a shoke my head. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

"My friend just told me," she said smoothly and calmly.

"How in the world did she get out of that?" I thought and that's when I saw her fidget.

"You fidget a lot," I said hoping to catch her in a lie.

"I'm sorry, I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something."

I was pretty sure that the CIA record had nothing about her having low blood sugars. So it must have been a lie and it was a pretty good darn one too.

Playing along with her lie since I really couldn't tell her I had seen her CIA record. My hand grasped a bag of M&M's (or what was left of them) and handed them to her. Her eyes glinted a little and that's when I wished we could just be two normal teenagers. "NO. I couldn't wish. I couldn't feel emotions. I couldn't have emotions." I thought.

"Here, I ate most of them already," I said.

"Oh… umm. That's okay. Thanks, though." She said

I looked down as I said, "Oh… okay." I felt like I had done something wrong following this girl around and then I saw her dart when the elevator doors opened saying, "Thanks again for the candy." I was on a mission and it was going to be well, accomplished. So I followed her not caring that she noticed because she obviously didn't see me as a threat. Well she did notice I was following her.

"Where are you going?" she said a slightly annoyed.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of OZ?"

"We?"

**I have to say thanks to all the people who have tagged my story or reviewed it on my first day of publishing! (Not in any order)**

**Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan**

**jazzworkman16**

**SecretAgentMagician**

**Spottedmask12**

**PheoNox**

**xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx**

**Goodegirl34**

**Sorry if I missed anybody! Thanks again!**

**BUNNIES!**

**hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure, I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," she snapped.

"Look it's dark. You're by yourself. And this is D.C." I said confidently. "And you only got… fifteen minutes to meet your teacher."

Only in 0.5 seconds did I realize did I figure I was 90 seconds off.

"Fine," she said as if she rather die than let me come with her. Then she walked off with long fast strides.

"You can really walk fast," I said.

"No response, grrr…" I thought.

"So, do you have a name?"

She responded with never really answering the question, "Sure. Lots of them."

I don't know what hit me or why I asked. As pretty much chosen career I was not supposed to let myself feel emotions. There was just this warm queasy but good feeling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Then she in a way blew me off but we were on a mission.

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, nut it really isn't necessary and all,"

There was a slight pause.

"Also there is a cop over there."

I felt kind of offended that she thought someone else would be better at protecting her.

"What?" I said glancing to the police officer. "You think that guy can do a better job protecting you then I can?"

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream at the cop and that cop will arrest you."

I stepped away and smiled because I knew she was joking. Then I walked away my mission was done make her a little late. Then I heard, "Hey, thanks anyways!" I nodded and went on my way. She darted for the doors. That's when I swerved, "Why not just make her late, but follow her there? She told me that she was going to the ruby slipper exhibit." I found myself waiting in the shadows for Gallagher Girl.

1,

2,

3,

4,

Four seconds late.

"You're four seconds late," Joe Solomon stated.

"But I'm alone."

"No, Ms. Morgan, you're not."

I stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on my face and said, "Hello again Gallagher Girl." She was shocked and well plainly didn't like what just happened.

"Nice work, Zach," Joe told me.

She was still upset; I winked trying to lighten the mood. Well that backfired. Well, it wasn't like I was going to see her again. Also I think I might have flirted with her. But it doesn't matter I couldn't feel anything, it was a mission. With this all running through my mind I heard three words that made me shocked.

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy," she stated knowing it was a fact.

**So... how is it? Should I still write the rest? Am I losing the charcter of Zach or is the way he is portrayed good(e)? (No pun intended) Hoped you liked it.**

**BUNNIES!**

**hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	6. Chapter 6

My mouth fell open and Joe repeatedly blinked. I had the upper hand and she had flipped the positions. Yes, this girl was good. But, it had only lasted a spilt second.

"Very good, Ms. Morgan, but not good enough."

I could see her remembering everytime she had saw Grant and I in the city.

"Your mission was… what?"

Well that was a little hard to explain but she basically answered for me.

"To keep us from achieving our mission?"

I cocked my head, raised my eyebrows and spoke, "Something like that." I smirked and exhaled a half laugh.

"I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me half way there."

This girl looked like she was about to be sick. No way now would I even have a chance with her but it wasn't like I went to school with her. Plus I was dangerous. Joe was guiding her out and then I left without a trace.

I found myself heading to a van full of rowdy boys.

"Grant, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"About what?" part of me was starting to panic.

"Some of the boys from Blackthorne get to do an exchange with those Gallagher girls."

My life could not get worse. I had embarrassed myself in front of Gallagher Girl and basically make her hate me. Then it hit me I might get into trouble because she somehow found out I was from Blackthorne. She knew I was from Blackthorne! I was going to be in so much trouble. I heard my name called out and was preparing myself to be chewed out.

Grant punched me in the arm for the second time today and said, "Yes! We are all going on the exchange program!" I knew the 'we' was Grant, Jonas and … ME. "Just my 'Goode' luck," I thought. But being a Goode wasn't good at all.

I was tired of my bad luck. I had no father. I had a mother that runs a cell of the Circle of Cavan. I went to a school for assains. Most likely not going to be excepted to the CIA because of my mother. On top of all that I had to go to school now with some girl that hates my guts.

I knew my life was over.

The trip back to Blackthorne took exactly 3.2 seconds longer than going to D.C. from Blackthorne. After we arrived back to Blackthorne it was back to our uniforms. Our uniforms were bright yellow jumpsuits. We had to wear them to keep our cover as a private dentition center.

We had made our way back to the dorm. Grant was already swearing at his computer as he tried to get through the Gallagher fire walls. Grant was drooling over girls that he hadn't even met. Me, well, I was beating myself up mentally about what happened earlier.

PROS and CONS with the Gallagher Exchange

PRO It was with my friends

CON If I wasn't on it I would be left here with no one to hang out with. Let's revise that, people that I like to hang with.

PRO Joe was there

CON Gallagher Girl was there

PRO I could get out of Blackthorne for a while

CON I wouldn't know what my mother was up to

PRO They might have better food

CON They may have worse food, either way Grant will complain

PRO If they have a library it could keep Jonas' mouth shut for once

CON Jonas might just blabber more now

**Hello readers! I was wondering if you guys know any good songs that you think go well with the Gallgher Girl Series? If so please review the chapter and at the end of your review give me the song title and artist. I was thinking it may get me out of this writers block. Yep I have writers block :(Thanks!**

**BUNNIES**

**hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated and I feel like I should tell you why. So I have been very busy with dance I mean like crazy busy with it. I have had recital then dance camp for two weeks. BUt this year the last day of dance camp we had auditions. The audititons dictated on what level you are placed in and small groups. So naturally I was a worry wart about it. Also I think I may soon be doing a Percy Jackson story on Fan fic I have been writin gout some idea recently so as a guess speaker for the intro **

**BalletDancer5678: So um here is Percy...**

**Percy: Um what am I doing here? **

**Annabeth: Your in the beginning thing on the fan fiction net thing to help the author say they don't own the characters etc. Seaweed Brain**

**Percy: Are you sure the author isnt a monster? *Pulls out riptide***

**BalletDancer5678: OMG(osh) is that riptide?**

**Percy: *swings riptide at author***

**Balletdancer5678: Persues Jackson dont you swing riptide at me or I will start saying names of monsters or just pull out my cell phone and make a bunch of calls or texts!**

**Percy: You wouldn't *glances up at the sky in fear***

**BalletDancer5678: I would and don't you make me swear it on the river styx**

**Percy: Ok *puts his pen in his pocket*So why am I here?**

**BalletDancer5678: Just say I don't own the characters of this story etc. Ally Carter does**

**Percy: Um ok this author who may be a monster**

**BalletDancer5678: We went over this I AM NOT A MONSTER trying to kill you otherwise I would get that cool name tag form that one monster that was attacking you before you got to the Roman Camp that says "DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!"**

**Percy: The author doesn't own the charcters etc. Ally Carter does. **

**Balletdancer5678: Thanks Percy oh good luck on that next big prophecy but I cant eait to read it on Oct. 2 2012**

**Percy: Wait how do you know that stuff wait **

**BalletDancer5678: Bye Percy say hi to Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thaila, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Katie.**

**Percy: HUh?**

**Balletdancer5678: Got to go update Percy! Oh yeah I dont own the Percy Jackson charcters either Rick Riordon does. Now that I thought this thorugh a character from GG would have been a better guest oh well. Happy Reading!**

Dr. Steve came in and threw in some new clothes. Three piles exactly with four of everything white t-shirts, black, jeans, khakis, and one gym uniform. I still packed our regular uniforms along with my jacket. My jacket was the only thing I owned. Joe had given it to me when I was really little. It finally fit after all those years.

A little later we were given three plain black backpacks. Then I heard Jonas say excitedly, " Guys, guys I got into the CIA records! Zach do you want to see?"

"Nah."

"Grant?"

Before I knew it Grant was swiping Jonas' computer out of his hands. Then over the intercom Dr. Steve spoke, "All exchange students please head to cafeteria." Jonas, Grant and I headed to the ice cold cafeteria. We sat at the left corner metal table. There came Dr. Steve and Joe. I was hoping maybe just a little the meeting wouldn't be about the school. Well it was and no more needed to be said if you have a level four clearance or higher and have read Cammie's reports you know what I'm talking about. One of the main things was not to reveal the location of our school. The consequences are very painful even for a Blackthorne student and well we had to sign a waiver that noted if we got hurt during a punishment it wasn't the schools fault blah blah blah… I really wasn't in the mood to read some stupid waiver and if I said anymore I just might mysteriously disappear and never be heard of again. (Not by my own choice)

After that very lovely meeting we were sent off to bed and we would be leaving at 5 am sharp. Just to let you know it was just 1 am when we were sent to bed! Ugh but you never get to comfortable to a regular routine so in the long run it was good for us. But in the short run it was bad for me and Jonas. Also not to mention dorm electricity was turned off you known at 9 pm so we were walking into pitch black just to get to our dorm but note this our dorms are darker. See the dorm hall had one big bright security light but our dorm is on the end. I reached the door when I heard a loud thud. "I'm fine just uh tripped," Jonas said. It was a really good thing that Jonas was on the research track but it didn't mean he still didn't have to take the special classes. After making it to our dorm with Jonas with only two bruises and a skinned knee we went to bed. I lay there wondering what the upcoming day held. I was starting to become a little excited until I remember Gallagher Girl went there. Gallagher Girl went there but also Joe was there. Then I wondered what was the big deal about them not knowing about our school. The schools were exactly the same right?

Man was I wrong.

**Also I will need 10 reviews before I update again **

**BUNNIES!**

**hehe**

**-BalletDancer5678**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated this story in like forever so please don't get mad at me. I wanted to make it just as good as the other stories from Zach's point of view plus school has started up and geometry as an 8th grader isn't fun. Also dance has started up and we had a seating test in orchrestra and I wanted to get 1st chair cello really bad and the extra practicing paid off. So anyways let's do the disclaimer**

**Rebecca: First CHANGE IT TO BEX and oh Balletdancer5678 doesn't own the books and stuff.**

**Me: OW OW OW ok changing it**

**Bex: Thank you!**

Their school looked like castle compared to Blackthorne. It was meant for keeping people out, keeping people like us out. It was pretty obvious they had a total different cover then ours. We arrived late at night or was it really early in the morning? I'm pretty sure Dr. Steve has bladder issues because he was in the bus' "bathroom" pretty much the whole time. How that guy got a job at Blackthorne? I'll never know. We were escorted to our temporary bedrooms. We had to make with the hospital corners just to plop right into them and sleep. On the desks next our beds were neatly stacked school supplies. Crisp clean college ruled notebooks, mechanical pencils still in the packaging, perfectly new folders, and a couple of packs of college ruled loose leaf paper.

Figures I thought, we weren't going to be allowed to put notes in the same notebooks from Blackthorne. (Especially since it contained some information that probably isn't taught at Gallagher, if you know what I mean.) That night I had the nightmares again, the nightmares that only I know I have. It was always the same couple nightmares, but I couldn't call them nightmares because it was my life. The circus music blared through the crowd of people. Sadly, by then I already knew about the circle. Catherine had told me to wait by the cotton candy vendor as she gave me some cotton candy and ruffled my hair. Right then it seemed like we were normal for a split second. A woman had just dropped her purse as a man bent down to help her clean it up. There was a girl that looked like to be my age but I couldn't see her face as then her dad and she walked away. The lady had went past an alley as someone grabbed her and I heard a faint shot. The dream quickly changed to me as I saw my dog Sparky, I know very original name.

Catherine had told me I had to take care of him but not to get attached to him. Well as a five year old I did. My hands trembled as I held a gun. Catherine cooed, "Now Zach, shoot." With my eyes closed shut closed I felt my fingers hit the trigger. That was the last time I felt emotions towards anything or anyone. Finally my dream changed to the last one, we were in a safe house, I'm not sure where though. I looked out the window as I saw two men pulling a body bag and dropping it into a pit in the ground. I wondered what had he done to deserve such a fate. Catherine seemed to read my thoughts as she said, "That's what happens to spies who don't talk, Zach. He was a threat we had disposed of."

I woke up exactly at 3:00 am. I sat up as Grant and Jonas both got up a couple of minutes later. We stared at each other dumbfounded.

"No drills?" Jonas wondered aloud.

"I guess not," I responded as I made my way up to the window and looked out of it.

"What should we do with a few extra hours?" I asked not really wanting an answer, it was more like a rhetorical question.

"Sleep," Grant moaned as he assumed his sleeping position, where if you tried to wake him up you would get a black eye. That is known from an eye witness account of watching Jonas trying to wake him up.

"Study, maybe try to break into their Gallagher's records," Jonas said as he opened his lap top.

With Jonas' head stuck in his lap top and Grant snoring away I snuck away pretty easily. I wandered the halls and kept expecting to see girls outside running drills as I looked at the window. From the stained glass windows to the display cases I knew I didn't fit in here. There in the distance glowed Gillian Gallagher's Sword and as I stared at in the distance again I was reminded I didn't belong here. After three hours, twenty-nine minutes, and seven seconds I realized I was hearing commotion and that was how long I was continuously reminded I didn't belong there. That I belonged at Blackthorne, that I didn't belong at all anywhere near the still living legend of Gillian Gallagher. That if Gillian Gallagher was still alive I would probably be beheaded just like Ioesph Cavan. I headed my way up to our make shift bedrooms and got ready for the day. I opened the door to see Grant and Jonas there and pretty mad.  
"Where were you?"

Great, we haven't even met the girls and they are started to act like ones.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. AN

So hello everybody, I know I haven't updated in like forever. But here's the main reason for this story I had some of my friends (that are dudes) read some experts to come and I was told they sounded like a girl POV.

Here's what the conversation sort of sounded...

"Hey J.H. (promised I wouldn't say his name so you get intials)done reading Hamlet yet?"

"Balletdancer5678, I told you I figured it would take me three days straight without sleeping, eating or anything to finish it."

"Well, hey read this and tell me if it sounds like a girl."

*glances at first sentence*

"Ballerdancer5678 this sounds like a girl."

So... I'm rewriting it from where I left off...

An update will be coming in about week or so

-BALLETDANCER5678


End file.
